smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero and Wonder's wedding
The wedding of Heroic Smurf and Wonderful Smurfette is an event that takes place in "Hero's Wedding" in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after Hero and Wonder spend 5 years living together. The wedding consisted of: *'Hero' as the bridegroom *'Wonder' as the bride *'Papa Smurf' as the minister *'Hawkeye' as the best man *'Fergus' as the escort *'Handy' and Hefty as ushers *'Smurfette' as the matron of honor *'Laconia' and Lilac as bridesmaids *'Nat' as the ringbearer *'Sassette' as the flower girl In addition to the entire vilage who witnessed the event, other guests include the other Pussywillow Pixies, Marina the mermaid, Periwinkle the pixie, Woody the woodelf, Sir Johan and Peewit, Mother Nature and Father Time. For the preperations, Brainy was chosen by both Hero and Wonder as head coordinator, with Vanity chosen to be his assistant. Tailor provided the wedding dress for Wonder, as well as the suit's for the male smurfs, as well as the flower girl dress for Sassette. Greedy provided the wedding cake with the bride and groom sculptures while Nikolai provided the beverages, Jokey provided the confetti and Vanity provided the floral arrangements. On the night before the wedding, Wonder had a bridal shower in the dining hall with the female guests as well as Nanny, and there was a bachelor party for Hero that was attended by all the male Smurfs in the village, except the male Smurflings. On the day of the wedding, before the ceremony started, Chlorhydris and Hogatha together came up with a plan to stop the wedding, they abducted both Wonder and Smurfette as they gathered flowers from the forest, and they took them to Chlorhydris' observatory in hopes of ruining Hero's life, by making him pick one, but sacrifice the other. Hawkeye alerted Hero of the situation, which makes him angry, but instead of rushing to the rescue, he along with Papa decide to come up with a plan. Hero, Papa, Hawkeye and most of the guests head for the observatory in order to confront both Chlorhydris and Hogatha. When they arrived they tell Hero he must choose one, but sacrifice the other, Hero has trouble deciding since he loves them both. He then asks Hawkeye if he is ready through a communication device planted in his ear. Hawkeye tells Hero he is in position to launch an arrow at Smurfette's cage, Hero tells Hawkeye to launch an arrow as soon as possible, Hawkeye does so and the arrow breaks the lock on Smurfette's cage, Smurfette then drops out the cage and hides, Hero chooses Wonder and flies for her cage, Chlorhydris tells Hogatha to kill Smurfette, but they soon find Smurfette missing, this gives Hero time to rescue Wonder and to give the others time to escape and also to use his power stones to transform to his third form. He goes on a rampage, causing the observatory to explode. They return to the village where Hero and Wonder officially become smurf and wife. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf events Category:Smurf events Category:Weddings Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles